Sunflowyr Dragons
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Fluffy stuff following the SS Sunflowyr Yang/Ren pairing. R&R, and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Lie Ren had been sitting on the bench for nearly two hours now, checking his watch every few minutes. The lotus petals bloomed in the small pond before him, an occasional turtle or duck approaching the flower before swimming off again. He'd mastered patience, but after so long, the brunette was beginning to wonder if his date had forgotten about him.

Leaning forward, he ran his hand through his hair, deciding to wait another twenty minutes before he checked his scroll again.

He never even heard the footsteps approach him from behind, hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"I'm _hoping_ it's Yang."

The blonde smiled, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind, hugging him tightly. "I am _so_ sorry I'm late. I got caught up helping Ruby and-"

The brunette turned his head to silence his date with a kiss. She didn't need to say a word. All was forgiven.

"I owe you one, Ren. Dinner's on me." Yang jumped the bench, sitting next to him, an arm around his shoulder.

"I'd prefer to pay…" His normally monotone voice held an ounce of firmness in it.

"Sorry, bud. This is non-negotiable. Either I pay or you don't get your… you know." Her lilac eyes brightened as the thought crossed her mind. She watched the different shades of red color his cheeks with embarrassment as the implication hung in the air.

"So what did you have planned for us today? Hmm?" The buxom blonde leaned closer against her date, watching his stoic facade slowly melt away.

"I thought we could spend the day here. At the park." He turned to her, fuchsia eyes meeting her lilac. Their intensity always caught the girl off guard. As if they were looking into the very aura of her soul.

"At the park? What are we, some old couple?" She laughed hollowly, watching his reaction. She was always so confused by the boy. It almost seemed as if he _wasn't_ interested in her…

"Sorry… I thought you might like a chance to relax…" He tried to hide the hint of defeat in his tone. Yang smirked, punching him in the shoulder.

"Come on. I was joking. Let's spend some time at the park."

Ren stood, offering a helpful hand to the blonde. She took it curiously. Ren was… not the kind of guy she normally dated. Yang Xiao Long was notorious for quick, meaningless relationships. They'd go Dutch on dinner and a movie- they hardly ever watched the movie- aggressive make-outs, and, if her partner were lucky, a quick handjob or fingering ended the night. Sometimes even the entire relationship.

But not Lie Ren. He'd paid for their first dinner date and didn't even attempt to kiss her. She'd gone back to her dorm slightly offended. Was she not attractive enough for him? She'd nearly gone to bed in a huff before she opened her scroll, a short text from the brunette "Thank you for tonight. Breakfast tomorrow? 9 am?"

And still, every opportunity she afforded him, he refused to capitalize on it. He filled the idle atmosphere with small talk, flowers and questions about her past. She'd snapped on their fourth date, finally learning why.

"Dust dammit, Lie Ren! Are you scared or just dumb?!"

"Hmm?"

"We've been dating a _week_! You haven't tried to kiss me yet! We haven't done anything but _talk_! You think this is funny? Stringing me along on these "dates"? What the hell do you want?!" She slammed her fist down on the table, eyes shining scarlet.

Ren did nothing but smile, placing a hand on her clenched fingers, slowly calming the tense muscles. He entwined his fingers in hers, his strong and slender in her own calloused and battered hands. He smiled warmly. "I want to get to know you…"

"… that's pretty dumb."

"I don't think so… I think I'm going to be glad I took the time out to get to know you." His normally piercing eyes were so soft as he spoke, warmly inviting her in. She'd never had anyone offer something so intimate. She narrowed her eyes at him, arms crossed.

"I swear if this is some kind of mind trick to get into my pants-"

He leaned across the table, lips brushing against hers. The kiss was short, sweet and inviting. And in those few seconds of contact, she felt something stir within her heart that had lain dormant throughout every single one of her previous dates.

She reached for his hand first on their walk back to Beacon, holding him tightly and stiffly. She glared at everyone they passed, daring them to say a word about this foreign form of intimacy she was so blatantly sharing in public. She'd get used to it.

And now, as they took off their shoes and socks and walked on the bare grass towards the pond, she was more relaxed than she'd ever been. He was right, again. She'd needed to take a break, even if she didn't know it. Dipping their toes into the cool water as they sat, Yang smiled. She sat closer to her date, taking in his flowery aroma. "This was a good idea," she sighed.

"Thank you…" He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. At the beginning of this… experiment, Yang would normally flinch away from any contact he initiated like this. But she was slowly growing more and more used to having someone be intimate with her in ways that didn't involve thrusting or grinding. They could just… be.

They watched the sun set on the day, slowly substituting the bird chirps and car horns for frog croaks and silence. The air was cool, Yang could tell as Ren shivered, breathing on his hand to warm himself. "Here, gimme." She took his hands in hers, sitting on his lap. She placed his palms against the skin of her stomach, covering them with the brown jacket she'd grown find of. Leaning back against him, she could tell he was nervous. His hands never moved from where she'd placed them, as if they were bound to that singular spot of the universe. "It's warmer further up, y'know?" She smirked, watching his face as she guided his hands up the chiseled canyons of her abs to rest against the warmth of her breasts.

She stole a kiss along his jaw as she watched him swallow his flustered emotions.

They sat like that for another hour, enjoying each other's company and bodies until the blue sky finally turned to black and the shattered moon filled the night sky.

"How about that dinner, hmm?" She took his hand, he grabbed their shoes, and quietly they walked away from the pond.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still speak to my mom sometimes. But, y'know, Ruby's mom was always more of a mother to me than she was." Ren nodded sympathetically, chopsticks raising some noodles to his lips.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Ren, don't apologize. I hate when people do that. You didn't do anything. People have had it worse. It's okay." She smiled, easily masking the pain with a rehearsed argument. He nodded quietly.

"What about you? Any sob stories of your own?"

He frowned, eyes looking off into the distance, trying to remember any aspect of his past worth mentioning.

"Not really. It's been a pretty bland life so far. Besides Nora of course…"

"How **are** you two? I know something's gotta be going on between you." She attacked her food with her fork, spearing chicken straight through.

"Nothing. We're just really great friends." He looked into her eyes, still sending some doubt. "Would I _be_ here if she weren't okay with it? She's a dangerous person to upset."

"I'm dangerous too, flower boy." She smirked, smoke curling around her face as it leaked from her very breath.

"All the more reason to tell the truth."

She studied him for a while. Yang was always slightly surprised by him. That stunt had scared off tons of people, guys and girls alike. But he just smiled and took it in stride. Weirdo.

Yang watched him eat for a while, impressed at his use of chopsticks. She'd used them before when she was little, but forks had replaced that aspect of her culture and she'd lost the ability long ago.

"Hey. How do you use those?"

He looked up for a moment, confused. "How do I use chopsticks?"

"Yeah. Teach me." She put down her fork, opening the package that held her own chopsticks, easily snapping them apart.

He placed his own utensils down and moved to sit next to her, sliding into the bench beside her. "First you take the two sticks…" He placed the sticks between her fingers, and moved them to their proper positions. "Have you done this before? You caught on pretty quickly," he observed after just a few attempts.

"I guess I'm just used to having some wood in my hands," she laughed. Ren blushed wildly before countering.

"But two pieces of wood?" He tried to wash down the embarrassment with a glass of water.

She laughed even louder, then. "You'd be surprised," she winked.

The shock on Ren's face was quickly followed by him choking on his drink. Yang laughed, her melodic merriment ringing through the restaurant as Ren tried to regain his composure. "You okay, there?"

"You got me." He put his hands up in surrender, a smile slowly tugging at the corners of his lips.

They ate a while longer, casually trying not to look at each other for too long before finally finishing their food. "Hey. Have you ever dined and dashed?"

"Not in a while. Why?" Yang looked up at Ren confused.

"Want to split?" A wicked grin painted his face, an expression she'd never seen before.

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged him. No way quiet Lie Ren would be so rebellious.

"Ladies first." He gestured with an arm, sweeping towards the door.

Yang got up quietly, slowly walking past him, taking his hand.

"You ready?" She kept her eyes peeled for any waiters, searching around the restaurant to make sure they were clear for the thirty feet to the door.

"Go!" Ren gave her a small push and she bolted, heading towards the door as quickly as she could. Her partner in crime was a step behind her as they ran out the store. "Start Bumblebee!"

She jumped on to her prized bike, quickly revving the engine as Ren slid onto the seat behind her. "Hold on tight Flower Boy, it's about to get rough!"

The took off down the main avenue, quickly leaving the store behind them. "Woohoo!" Yang laughed, throwing her head back as the wind swept through her hair. Ren chuckled as well, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

They'd made it a couple of miles away before Yang stopped, parking her bike on the side of a quieter street of the city. She smiled sliding off of Bumblebee. "That was wicked."

Ren smiled, fixing his hair. "Mhmm."

"I didn't think you had that kinda streak in ya! Good going, Ren." She punched him playfully in the shoulder, wide smile across her face.

"Hmm… well…"

"Well?"

"Well… I don't." He hid a chuckle under his breath.

"What do you… oh you _didn't_!" She took an accusatory step forward.

"I did!" He took a playful step forward, chest against hers. "And I left a 20 Lien tip for having to leave so quickly."

"You shit!" She grabbed him by the front of his tunic, pulling him down to her eye level. "You're lucky I don't ride back there and pay with my own money!"

He smirked quietly, fuchsia eyes gazing down intensely into her own.

"I'm going to get you back for this," she threatened sincerely, eyes boring back into his own.

He kissed her softly, not at all convinced by any of her threats. She hesitated for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden contact, not at all what she was expecting.

He pulled away, a smirk on his face. "You're done?"

"Fuck that." She pulled him back down again, kissing him roughly, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. She pulled him back, walking until her back hit the wall of the building behind her, heart racing as he pinned her shoulders to the brick. He kissed back, just as roughly, eyes closed, her body warm under his. The kiss was hot and lustful, her tongue exploring the floral taste in his mouth, her fingers running across his chest as she held him down at her level. The air around them grew warm and humid, the intensity burning bright in the night air. She rolled her hips against his, feeling his pants stir.

She smiled mischievously, still grinding against him for a long while, kissing his lips and cheek and neck before abruptly pulling away. She left him standing there, his pants significantly shorter than when they'd started. She gave him her helmet as he stood there to cover up. "Not bad, Ren. But _I_ control the kisses next time, okay?"

"Can't make any promises." He smirked, tossing her back her helmet.

She liked his tenacity.


End file.
